All of Me Series: Be Yourself
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy takes Samantha to the doctor. Sex, Fluff, a bit of angst, mentions of het!sex M/M Slash NC-17


Randy nodded his head, driving his new white custom Bentley he had ordered at the Washington Auto show. He had just picked it up from the local dealer and was now taking it home with the stereo blaring has he sang along to the radio. Nothing could go wrong today in Randy's mind, he had spent all morning playing with his baby girl who was now stay and his parents for the evening. Cody's plane was arriving in three hours and they were going to have an evening just to themselves, and then in four weeks they were going Cody, Alanna, Sam, Miranda and himself to Florida for a vacation at a private beach house he had rented for the weekend since there were no house shows until Raw the next week which happen to be in Florida. Everything in the world of Randy Orton was perfect, until he pulled into the garage and saw Samantha standing there.

Randy opened his car door and got out looking at Samantha seeing the stress in her face. He said nothing and walked over to her giving her a hug.

"What's wrong?" Randy felt hug back and shake in his arms.

"Remember the pains I was having?" She looked up with him.

"Yeah you had a test last week. Oh no, results came back," Randy felt panic wash over him; he knew something was very wrong.

"Doctor asked me to come in at two, said I should bring you in for the results. I'm scared Randy," Samantha felt like crying.

"It's ok, whatever it is, everything will be ok," Randy stroked her hair. "I'll go with you to the doctor and then we'll grab a bit to eat and pick up Cody from the airport," Randy trying to make it seem like life would be fine after the doctor's visit. Samantha pulled herself from Randy's embrace trying to calm down.

"That the new car?" she peeked past Randy. "Are we taking it today?"

"Of course. You get the first ride in it," Randy smirked. He guided her to the passenger side and held the door open for her like a gentleman should. Randy got in and started the engine backing out of the garage.

"You told Cody about me going in for the test right?" Samantha looked around the car interior.

"You said I could," Randy put his sunglasses on has they came to the stop sign at the end of their street.

"Ok good. I told Miranda, she accused me of being pregnant," she looked down at her lap.

"What," Randy almost slammed on the brakes. "Why would she think something like that?"

"I mentioned to her last month about wanting to have another baby," Sam played with the rings on her fingers. "So she thinks, I got you or maybe even Cody to, well you know."

"I think she's losing it Sam. I mean she's been good for last half a year maybe," Randy took a deep breath not want to tell Samantha what he really thought of Miranda behavior since Alanna's conception.

"Say it Randy. I need to hear it from the one person I know I can trust," She looked out the window.

"I don't think I can," Randy gripped the stirring wheel.

"Because she did nothing wrong. I'm the one that asked you the first time, I never told her until after I was three months along you know. She saw it as cheating, and Alanna is that constant reminder to her that," Samantha paused.

"That I'm always going to be in your life," Randy finished the sentence.

"Yeah," Randy pulled into the doctor's office. "Look everything will be fine and in a few weeks we're all be on a nice sunny beach," they stepped out of the car and walked into the office. Samantha checked in with the receptionist before taking a seat beside her husband. The office was almost empty save for an elderly couple that sat across the large waiting room.

"Have you ever mentioned having another baby to Cody?" Sam picked up a magazine.

"Yeah, I did," Randy looked at her.

"What did he say; I mean how did he react?" She bit her lip praying Randy got a better reaction than her.

"He's for it. Thinks Alanna should have brothers and sisters," Randy smiled.

"But does he know how we had," Randy put a finger to her lips.

"He knows, understand and just said do it when he's not around," Randy told her. Samantha relaxed hearing the news that Cody would be ok with another baby.

"He's so good with Alanna. I wish Miranda would warm up to her like Cody did," Samantha turned the page of the magazine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton, the doctor will see you now," the couple stood and made their way into the doctor's room.

"Ah so glad your husband could make it," the doctor turned in the chair flipping through some papers. "Obviously by me asking you both here, you know the result is not an overly positive one," Randy took Samantha's hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her hand bracing himself. "You have small fibroids growing in your reproductive system, which can happen to woman of you age. Right now they are still small but there inflammation is what is causing you pain. So we can treat their inflammation with medicine, however we cannot stop their growth."

"Cancer?" Samantha asked not sure what a fibroid was.

"No, it is not a cancer," the doctor assured her. "It's a tumor but not a cancerous one. However the reason I wanted you both in here," The doctor paused. "You have one child correct?"

"Yes," Randy answered not happy the doctor was beating around the bush.

"Well if you wish to have more you will need t have it within the next 2 to 3 years, before the fibroid grows to the point where we need to remove it via hysterectomy," the doctor stated flatly. Samantha and Randy just sat there quietly just looking at one another. "Just please no if you do get pregnant again Samantha it will be a very hard high risk pregnancy and birth will be very hard on you. Know that you still can get pregnant for now, however your window before your hysterectomy is not a large one. I recommend the two of you discuss your future children plans, if I were you I would recommend adoption over the high risk pregnancy."

"What are the risks in pregnancy?" Samantha needed to know why it would be high risk so she could decide if it wasn't worth the risk.

"Very high chances of the fibroids causing miscarriage and also during birthing high chance of rupturing with heavy blood loss to you," the doctor looked at her.

"Thank you doctor I will consider the risks," the doctor hand Samantha a prescription for a pain medicine.

"The drug prescribed cannot be taken if you get pregnant, so consider that also. You will be in chronic pain if you do not take them," the doctor said to them has the couple left.

They sat in the car in the doctor's parking lot not speaking, Randy fiddling with his phone texting.

"I'm fine with adopting," Randy said softly. "Or we could have Mi….."Randy stopped realize that would probably never happen.

"No she won't carry a baby," Samantha put her hand on Randy's.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you. But it's your choice because it's your body," Randy felt his phone vibrate. "I got take this," Randy stepped out of the car and answered the phone.

"Hey got your message," Cody's voice came over the phone.

"Hey babe, how much time do you have before you need to board?" Randy asked.

"Ten minutes," Cody was sitting at a food court in an airport miles away.

"Sam's test results are in," Randy spoke softly walking away from the car.

"I don't like the tone of your voice," Cody became worried. Randy explained everything the doctor had said to Cody quickly has he could not want to waste the precious ten minutes that he had. "Do what you have to do Randy," Cody bit his lip knowing what Randy was going to ask.

"Codes, are you sure?" Randy put his back to a tree on the lawn of the doctor's office.

"I was hoping for more time to get use to the idea, but yeah," Cody stared at the French fries in front of him.

"If she chooses, it's all of ours know that," Randy said firmly. "I see you just has much has Alanna's father has I see Samantha has her mother," Randy was choking on his words. "She sees it that way too."

"I know Randy, I know," Cody spun a fry in ketchup. "I love you, I love Alanna, I love this messed up family I've got myself in," Cody smiled a sad smile a smile for a blessing that may come be sad for the pain and conflict he knew Randy was feeling.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm chea," Randy was cut off by Cody.

"You're not, I don't see it that way," Cody got up, time was running out. "It's just sex Randy, it's not," this time Cody was cut short and almost dropped his phone.

"I only make love to you Cody, only you," Randy tried not to cry. "You know I."

"No, if your finally going to say it to me, I want it to my face," Cody felt warm happy. "I've got to go, so do what you have to. Make us Dads," Cody spoke affectionately into the phone.

"Thank you," Randy felt the tears that had threatened to fall disappear and the strength return.

"See you in two hours."

"Bye," Randy hung up his phone and walked back to the car.

"So that was Cody right?" Samantha looked at Randy has he closed the door and started the car engine.

"Yeah, I told him everything that the doctor said," Randy pulled on to the road.

"I know you're going to say think about it some more, but I know what I want," Samantha looked at Randy.

"Like I said your body, your choice. I'm still worried something might go wrong," Randy shifted the gears of the car.

"I'm willing to take the risk. However, like last time, even if it ends my relationship with her," Samantha chewed her lip. "I want to keep Miranda in the dark about everything, even the results until I start showing."

"I'll make sure Cody doesn't say anything," Randy turned down a street wishing he knew all the reasons Samantha keep so much hidden from Miranda. "So your one hundred percent sure," Randy turned again not driving towards the airport but off some side road where there was no traffic and was quiet. Finding a dirt side road he cringed that he was driving a white car and not his black hummer.

"Where are we going?" Samantha was confused by wear Randy was going. Randy pulled over he was quite certain no one would be down this road.

"We're not going to get a lot of chances," Randy turned the engine of and looked over at Samantha.

"Oh," she unfastened her seat belt. "So Cody?"

"He knows," Randy climbed over the console and hit the button to recline Samantha's seat. "Are you sure?"

"Can you still get it up for a woman," Samantha smirked up at Randy.

"Haha, what do you think," Randy pulled his pants down off his hips.

"I thought you were bigger," Sam teased.

"Shouldn't we be trying to get in the mood," Randy looked down and rolled his eyes. "I remember this begin a lot easier last time," Randy closed his eyes and thought of Cody.

"Last time we were in Hawaii with a very large bottle of Tequila," Sam giggled. "Oh now you look bigger."

"Fuck we should have made a stop at the liquor store," Randy growled.

**xxx**

Randy and Cody just got home after dropping Samantha off at Miranda's and stopping for something to eat. Samantha before being dropped off explained to Cody that she wanted none of this to get to Miranda feeling she need to be the one to tell Cody and not Randy.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Randy pulled his coat off and hung it on it on the coat tree by the door. Cody didn't answer just sat at the kitchen island thinking.

"How many times will it take?" Cody didn't look at Randy.

"I don't know, last time we just sort of did a lot over a few days and boom success," Randy walked over to the island. "If it bothers you I won't do it again."

"It's not that you did it right after the call that bothers me," Cody turned to Randy. "It's the fact I knew that you did by smelling you. You smell of her and not your usual cologne and smoke mixture. Would have easier for me to not know it happened at all and for you two be all like Hey Sam's knocked up!"

"Oh," Randy realized the flaw in what he did earlier. "Next time, if it's needed I promise to get rid of reminders. Besides I didn't do anything," Randy put his cocky attitude on. "Sam was spraying his crap in the new car," Randy made a gagging noise. "Stinks, can't believe I smell like it," Cody smiled at Randy foolishness.

"Ok, I feel better," Cody laughed. "You're such a goof sometimes."

"I've got an idea," Randy smirked and went towards the stairs. "Wait here."

"Five dollars says you're going to be trying to be in my ass in twenty minutes," Cody looked at the man on the stairs.

"Trying? Fuck no, I'm going to be in it baby. You know it," Randy bolted up the stairs.

Cody sat there with his thoughts; it really was Randy's smell that upset him. If when Randy hugged him at the airport Samantha's perfume hadn't made its way into his nose Cody would never have know and wouldn't have cared if Randy had told him later. At least that's how he saw it now in his head; in reality if that were truly how he had been told how would he know if he wouldn't feel just like this. Cody shook his head he need to look forward not backwards, all he could hope was that one time would be all it would take for there to be a new member of their family.

"Codes, baby," Randy was at the top of the stairs with his shirt off. "Come wash me clean," Cody got out of his seat and pushed all his thoughts aside looking at Randy. Cody followed Randy into their bedroom and from there into the master bathroom.

The master bath's light was out, the bath tub surrounded by candle and the tub filled with bubbles. Randy unfastened his pants and lowered them to the ground before stepping into the tub. Cody pulled his t-shirt off and pants walking over to the tub stepping in laying his back on Randy's chest.

"Randy, this is most romantic I think you've ever been," Cody felt the warm water trying to make its way between Cody's back and Randy's chest.

"Yeah, whatever," Randy ran his hands up and down Cody's chest massaging the bubbles in. "Forgive me?" Randy's hands went under the water and his fingers rubbed the younger man's inner thighs.

"Nothing to forgive," Cody turned sloshing the water around so he could face Randy. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Randy cupped Cody's ass pulling him closer.

"Having sex with a woman, I mean I've only ever been with men," Cody blushed.

"Nothing special," Randy studied Cody's face. "I guess it's a bit wetter, not has tight though."

"Was it hard for you to be with," Cody let his voice trail off.

"Very, baby had to keep my eyes closed," Randy kissed Cody's neck. "And think only of you, of us," Randy's hand came out of the water bringing bubbles with it letting them make a pattern on Cody's back. "Just sex baby, no foreplay, no kissing, no name calling. I was in and I was out," Randy brought more soapy water up and let it drip over Cody's shoulders so it ran down his chest.

"It's hard now for me," Cody wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and pressed his cheek to the older man. "I thought accepting the act would be easier, I mean I want the result of what comes from what you did," Cody felt Randy stroke his neck and the base of his hairline.

"I never wanted hurt you. Not like Sam lies to Miranda about all of this," Randy pushed Cody back staring into the young man's eyes. "I don't want secrets between us, I want everything in the open," Randy spoke honestly.

"You don't keep secrets. You've always been honest with me," Cody was mesmerized by the way Randy's stormy eyes shone in the candle light. "I think that's why I know this hurt I feel now, well it's a pain that's fading quickly. Because you warned me before you did it."

"I want you to raise my children with me," Randy kissed Cody caressing the young man wherever he could get his hands. "Our children," they kissed slowly long letting their tongue duel each other breaking only when the need for air over came them.

"Tell me, do you want a little boy or another girl?" Cody panted and started grinding his hips into Randy's.

"I want a son," Randy groaned. "I wish so much it could look like both of us. You know, Sam would let you do the honor of," Cody clamped his hand over Randy's mouth.

"No, maybe if I went in a cup or something, but yeah just no," Cody shook his head. "Kind of jealous, I mean I like being a man just wish I could carry your baby for you," Cody arched up feeling Randy's fingers tracing his entrance.

"I know, but guys cannot get knocked up," Randy laughed. "So do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" Randy wanted to know Cody's answer.

"I'd like another girl," Cody blushed. "I know I'm such a gay guy, because I like dressing Alanna up. Can't really dress up a boy," Cody watched a genuine smile cross Randy's face has he chuckled.

"You can dress up a boy, just might make him grow up to be a drag queen," Randy quirked and eye brow. "Could be a good wrestling gimmick for him," it was Cody turn to laugh.

"Whatever it is, we're going to love it," Cody let his fingers touch the top of the tattoo on Randy's rib cage.

"Yes we are, it will feel nothing but love," Randy closed his eyes has enjoying Cody tracing the tattoo. Cody saw Randy's eyes were closed; he picked up one of the candles.

"Ever play with wax?" Cody held the candle over Randy's chest expecting the older man's eyes to open.

"Maybe," Randy murmured and did not open his eyes. Cody tipped the candle letting the wax dripping onto Randy's chest falling over his left pec. Randy let out a hiss and arched up has the wax hit him, groaning a bit has he felt it cool and harden on his skin.

"Like that?" Cody let his wet fingers graze over the slightly warm wax.

"You know I like a little pain with my foreplay," Randy's eyes opened and he watched Cody drip more wax on his chest, the stream of it disappearing in to the bath water. Randy drew his nails up Cody's back as Cody let just a little more was fall onto Randy's collar bone.

"Water's getting cold. You want to keep this here or," Cody dripped a bit more wax over one of Randy's nipples making him cry out.

"Baby, I can't feel the water," Randy took the candle and set it back on the edge of the bathtub. "I can only feel the fire you've got pumping through my blood," Randy sat up and looked down at the white wax on his chest. "Codes, I'd rather those white streaks be you," Cody reached behind himself and pulled the bath tub standing up.

"I think I can make that happen," Cody watched has Randy stood behind him. "Bed?" Cody felt Randy press his wax covered chest to his chest.

"That where you want it," Randy gripped Cody's hips.

"Yes," Cody slipped from Randy's grasp not toweling off just walked into their bedroom taking a few of the candles. Randy selected a few candles and followed, placing them on the dresser in front of the mirror so they would make extra light. Randy turned on the stereo letting music fill the room.

"Trust me?" Randy looked over his shoulder at Cody who had just went to get a few more of the candles.

"You know I do," Cody set the candles on the night stands next to the bed. Randy open one of the drawers and took something out.

"Close your eyes baby," Randy made sure Cody had them shut tight before walking over to the young man. Cody felt a piece of silk tickle his chest before he felt Randy secure over his eyes. "You can open them," Randy stood in front of the blinded man.

"What's the point I still can't see," Cody didn't move.

"I know. I want you just to feel," Randy pressed his chest to Cody's. "Feel me, feel everything I'm going to do to your delicious body," Randy led Cody over to the bed. "I'm not going to restrain you, so if you want me to stop what I'm doing you just take the blindfold off," Randy got Cody to lie on the bed. "But I doubt you'll want to."

"If it's not something more extreme than that time," Cody spoke from the bed has Randy pulled out some toys.

"Shhhh, no, nothing like that time," Randy spoke lowly. "Really this will not be like anything we've done before. I'll be right back," Cody lay there only could only hear Randy's footsteps fade away. Cody opened his legs and put his hands behind his head trying to strike a sexy pose for when Randy got back. He finally heard the footsteps signaling Randy's return.

"Randy, it's lonely on this big bed," Cody pushed his hips up and he heard Randy set some things down. Cody felt the bed dip with Randy's weight, waiting for the older man to touch him. Cody moaned out loud has something soft and fluffy lightly moved over his abs. Cody tensed and flexed his abs has the foreign object traced the lines of his abs. "Is that a feather?" Cody moan has it moved down his thighs.

"It's whatever you want it to be," Randy smirked though Cody couldn't see him moving the feather in his hand back up Cody's body. "Thirsty?"

"A little," Cody felt a glass come to his lips and he took a drink feeling sweet wine coat his tongue. Randy pulled the glass back and watched Cody lick his lips. Randy let his fingers gently touch Cody's neck before pouring the wine in to the hollow of the young man's neck. Cody gasped and squirmed when the cold liquid hit, Randy held him down so all the wine wouldn't run off his neck. Randy straddled Cody and leaned down licked the rivulets of wine off his lovers neck. Once it was all gone Randy made a hard long suck on Cody's neck bruising it, soothing the purplish skin with his tongue.

"Wine's never tasted so sweet," Randy whispered into Cody's ear. "But how could it not being mixed your sweat, your skin," Randy rocked his hips into Cody's.

"What's with you, your never this gentle," Cody blindly moved his hands until he touched some part of Randy.

"I know. Just making sure everything is perfect for you when I say this," Randy put his hand on the blind fold slowly removing it.

"Say what?" Cody's eyes focused on to Randy's face that was barely an inch from his.

"I," Cody held his breath hoping Randy might utter the last two words for the first time. "lo," Cody reached up and kissed Randy hard not wanting on them to spill from the Viper's lips. Breaking the kiss Cody dropped back to into the pillows.

"I don't need your words, I know. You tell me every day. Tell me with your eyes, the way you touch me, the way you kiss me," Cody felt Randy's lips brush his.

"Don't you want me to say it to you just once?" Randy's hands moved down Cody's arms.

"They're just three words," Cody blinked his eyes and Randy could feel the eye lashes just graze his cheeks. "Three words, that your body languages says everyday to all the people you care about. Even to Alanna you never need to say it even to her because she knows to in the way you hold her, and protect her," Cody shifted his body so Randy's lower body rested between his legs.

"Cody," Randy felt the young man's legs wrap around his waist.

"Even at your hardest, you're always saying it. Every time you go in, you cup my face and look in my eyes," Cody lifted his hips so Randy's cock brushed his entrance. "Randy those three words won't change how you feel or how I feel," Cody held on to Randy's neck as Randy rolled them over.

"Your right they won't," Randy cupped Cody's face and Cody lowered himself down on Randy's shaft. "Don't move," Randy just rocked his hips back and forth while Cody stayed on top of him.

"You don't have to be gentle, be yourself," Cody pressed his chest to Randy and kissed and nipped at Randy's throat. The song on the stereo changed and Randy moved hips to it; Cody caught on to Randy's movement and moved his hips in the rhythm.

"I'm always myself with you," Randy felt the sweat cover his body. "I need this," Randy kissed Cody. "I need this with you," Randy rocked his hips a little harder. Cody just kept kissing Randy's neck, face while stroking the tattooed arms, amazed at the slow tortuous pace he and Randy were moving at.

Cody knew in Randy's mind Randy was thinking this is how you making love, slow steady, rhythmic. Cody knew better, Cody knew every time they two of them were together be it in bed, in a car, hotel room, hard, fast, with toys, without them, talking dirty, just any time the two of their bodies were joined together that they were always making love.

"Randy," Cody looked at Randy's sweat covered face and touched the chain Randy gave him. "Let go, you said it earlier today you only make love to me. But Randy it's not only," Cody kissed Randy letting his tongue dipping into the Vipers mouth. "It's always, every time you do," Cody gasped loudly has Randy thrusting got harder. Cody ground his hips down and pushed up on Randy's chest so he was back in a sitting position riding on top of Randy. Randy stretched his arms up making his body has long as possible he's chest, and abs muscles stretched full taunt. He kept pushing up into Cody who was riding Randy for all he was worth, which to Cody was everything.

"Cody, oh fuck baby," Randy mouth hung open panting. Cody smiling feeling his hair matted to his head with sweat, he watched on of Randy's biceps flex has he held the head board.

"Randy, oh," Cody felt himself starting to go over the edge seeing Randy look so open and vulnerable stretch beneath him rocking his cock into Cody's ass. Cody looked at their date etched into Randy's ribs and came. The stream hit the tan skin and the wax that was still there dripping into the muscle grooves.

"Uh, yes, shit yes," Randy felt Cody constrict around him and shot up into the caressing heat. Randy let go of the head board and held Cody on top of him, not wanting to be out of the warmth of his lover. Cody leaned forward pressing Randy's cum soaked chest to his smearing it over both of their bodies, not caring about feeling sticky. They lie like that neither moving just looking into each other's eyes until Randy softens to the point where he involuntarily slips out of Cody's body.

"After all of that," Cody panted. "I really don't know what to say."

"We don't need words, ever," Randy moved his hand down to Cody's opening feeling his cum dripping out of it. Randy held his hand there let it drip slowly on his fingers, bring his fingers up he smeared the cum on to Cody's lips like lip gloss before kissing them.

"What we need is another bath, or shower," Cody smiled lifting up a bit mimicking randy by wiping his cum on the vipers lips before stealing a kiss.

"Do we now," Randy was smirk. "Aw I wanted to see how much cum you could cover me in," Randy rolled them so he was on top running his fingers over the little bit of semen still on him.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," Cody stroked himself. "Back on your back," Cody pushed Randy over on his back and Randy started fondling himself.

"Question, what do you wear to the beach?" Randy pouted his lips out.

"Shorts?" Cody stopped jacking himself somewhat confused by the question.

"Damn, I was hoping for a Speedo , so I could see how much it would stretch out when you saw me sun bathing nude" Randy's cocky grin was plastered to his face.

"You've got four weeks to convince me to wear one before we all go on vacation," Cody stuck his tongue out at Randy.

"Oh I think I can convince you to do that, and a lot more when we take the trip," Randy wrapped his hand around Cody's and made him pump. "Now let's get back to covering me in cum."


End file.
